Before he was evil
by Amanda Yuy Winner
Summary: Sephiroth goes to a small village to check up on the reactor only to bump into a blond haired girl. The village is later destroyed along with the reactor and he is left to care for the girl.


Hey peoples! This here is my first and might be my only FF7 fan fic... I only wrote this cause GamerPheonix888 asked me too so I did so cause shes a good friend. Anyway I hope you guys like it Gamer did same with my other friend.

Thanks once again to GamerPheonix888 for helping me get my mistakes.

I DO NOT OWN FF7 AND I NEVER WILL...

* * *

Sephiroth stepped off of the train and looked at the small village. It wasn't very big. Most of it was small houses and a few stores here and there. There was only one restaurant that seemed to be packed with the villagers. He started to walk through the village and on his way to the reactor when a blond haired girl ran past him. Shortly after she ran by him a group of gang members followed her with weapons in their hands. Sephiroth stopped and decided to see what was going on.

He followed the group until it stopped. The girl was surrounded by the gang and looked pretty much beaten up and way out numbered. One of the group members went to strike the girl again when Sephiroth decided to interfere. He grabbed the guy's arm and tossed him into the air. "8 on 1 isn't fair now is it?" he asked coldly at the group.

The guy stood back up and joined his gang and glared at him, "What's it to you stranger?" he asked the others nodding in agreement.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and replied, "I think it's just not fair. How about fighting me instead?" He opened his eyes and glared at them taking out his sword. His eyes glowed slightly and the gang looked at each other before going to attack him. They fought for awhile and in the end Sephiroth won without much trouble.

The girl sighed and relaxed slightly and stood up. She opened her eyes to reveal blue/grey eyes sparkling with life. She gasped lightly at the white haired guy that was standing in front of her. She smiled at him, "Thank you for your help" she said.

Sephiroth put his sword away and turned around to look at the girl, "Your welcome" he said and turned and left. The girl watched him before also leaving. Sephiroth walked to the front of the reactor and walked in to do what he came here to do.

Later on that day Sephiroth was done doing what he had to and started walking through the village intent on finding a place to eat. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he bumped into a blond haired girl. The girl fell to the ground with a small cry of surprise.

Sephiroth looked down at the girl and blinked. It was the same one that he had helped out earlier that day. He then held out a hand to help her up. She blinked a couple of times before accepting it and he lifted her up. "Hi we meet again. I really thank you for your help earlier. Oh by the way my name is Amanda what's yours?" she said and smiled.

"I am called Sephiroth" he said and started walking away when Amanda stopped him again.

"Wait! Where are you going? If you're heading to the restaurant you are too late. It's full and in a short while it will close. Why don't you come with me to my place? My family isn't home so it would be fine. They are at the restaurant eating with some friends." She said and nodded and then pointed to a small house at the end of the street.

Sephiroth thought about it but this girl was right and it's not like he had anything to currently do. So he agreed to the invitation and followed Amanda to her house. Amanda told him to sit in the kitchen and relax while she cooked something for them to eat. A half hour later Amanda placed a plate of food in front of him, "Enjoy, I hope it's not too bad." She said and sat down across from him with her own plate.

Sephiroth was half way done eating his meal when an explosion was heard not to far away. Both Sephiroth and Amanda ran outside to see what was going on. Amanda's eyes widened at the large number of Behemoths that were destroying the town. Sephiroth turned too looked at where the reactor was and he growled, "Shit! They got to it!" he said and ran off to it but before he was out of ear shot he told Amanda to hide and that it wasn't safe out.

When Sephiroth reached the reactor it was already too late. It was destroyed no way of saving it now. He growled under his breath and took out his sword. "No! I will kill you for this" he said and started to attack the behemoths one by one. By the time he was done defeating the ones by the destroyed reactor he headed back to the town to help save it. But he was already too late. It was also destroyed. Not a single sound was heard.

Sephiroth walked towards where Amanda's place once was and tightened his grip on his sword as he killed the last of the behemoths. He looked through the rubble until he found Amanda's arm under a pile of wood. Sephiroth lifted the wood off of her and knelt down to see if she was still alive.

Amanda coughed lightly and weekly opened her eyes. "Sephiroth?" she asked and looked at him. Sephiroth nodded slowly and put his sword away, "I'm glad you're still ok…" she said before passing out.

Sephiroth picked the girl up and started walking out of town seeing as how no one else managed to live. He stopped when he remembered that there was a Shinra vehicle hidden here. He went and looked for it in the forest by the town. When he found it he placed Amanda into the back and sat in the front. He started it up and headed towards the nearest town so he could take care of Amanda.

A couple of hours later he arrived at the nearest town. He walked into an Inn with Amanda in his arms. He walked up to the desk and gave the guy a cold look, "I need a room" he said coldly. The guy nodded and Sephiroth handed him the amount of Gil needed before heading to the room the guy had indicated. He walked into the small room and placed Amanda on the bed. He then left and headed back to the vehicle and grabbed some supplies that would help take care of the girl.

Sephiroth walked back into the room, pulled up a chair and tended to her wounds. An hour later he had completely wrapped her wounds and taken care of anything else. When he came back with some food Amanda had just woken up. "What happened?" she asked touching her head that was also wrapped up.

He sat down and placed a bowl of soup on the nightstand next to her, "Your village was destroyed and you are the only survivor" he said calmly and started eating his soup, "I brought you here so I can help you heal and get better."

Amanda looked at her hands as her eyes became almost lifeless, "You mean my family is dead?" Sephiroth nodded. "But why am I still alive? Why aren't I with them? Why couldn't they kill me too" she said and started crying.

Sephiroth didn't know what to do about the girl. He never had to comfort someone in his life so he didn't know how to. He sighed and decided to just follow his heart and let it comfort her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she began to cry into his cloths. He picked her up and sat on the bed and placed her onto his lap. Amanda eventually cried herself to sleep while Sephiroth watched over her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help" he said quietly then blinked. Where had that come from? Why was it that with this girl around he wasn't like his normal self? He looked at Amanda and sighed. He had even given her his name when he normally wouldn't and he even allowed himself to go to her house for something to eat. It was either he was loosing it or he felt something for the girl. He decided to stop thinking about it for now and get some sleep. He leaned against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes.

A couple of days went by and in this time both Sephiroth and Amanda grew to know more about the other. Sephiroth also started to have a new feeling inside him when ever he was with her. Amanda was getting better though she still was weak. The two of them were currently sitting outside by a lake. The moon was out and was reflecting off the water.

Amanda leaned against the tree and looked at the moon, "Thanks for helping me out here Sephiroth. A full moon is always lovely to watch." Sephiroth glanced at her and nodded. He had to admit that it was nice and he really didn't mind it at all. Amanda looked over at him and smiled.

Sephiroth gave her a small smile in return then looked at the ground, "I will have to head back soon you realize."

Amanda frowned slightly, "Oh well I guess I should have remembered that… will you ever come back?" she asked and moved to sit next to him.

Sephiroth thought about it and looked squarely in her eyes, "I will come back to you. No matter what I will do everything in my power to come to you. I just wont be coming back for a long time…" he said sternly then thought to himself _That's if I still live… wait I swear even if I die I will watch over her_

Amanda smiled slightly and hugged him, "Then I will wait for that day to come." Sephiroth nodded and hugged her back.

He then let her go and leaned against a tree as he took something out of his pocket. He held it tight in his hands before placing it into Amanda's hand. "Here take this. It will help protect you as long as I'm nearby."

Amanda nodded and opened her hand to stare at the item. She smiled and hugged him tightly, "I love it Sephiroth! Thank you so much! I promise to never take it off." Sephiroth smiled one of his rare full smiles and took the object from her and placed it around her neck. Amanda looked down at the heart shaped charm with two different colored wings. One wing was a black color while the other was white in color.

Sephiroth then stared into her eyes for a few moments longer before he gently placed his lips on hers. Amanda's eyes widened slightly. She then closed her eyes and returned the kiss slowly. After awhile they pulled apart needing to breathe. "Amanda I don't know how or why but I think I love you… I think I have from the moment I met you."

Amanda looked up at him and leaned against him and yawned, "I love you too Sephy" she said and fell asleep. Sephiroth smiled at the girl and picked her up and carried her to the Inn they were staying at. He gave a small laugh. Amanda had given him a nickname, she had been the first to give him one and he liked it. He placed her into the bed and soon joined her for it would be the last night they would be together.

The next morning Sephiroth woke up and ate a quick breakfast. He returned to the room and looked at Amanda. "I'm sorry I have to leave… I will see you again." He said and turned and left. He told the Inn guy that her room's bill would go straight to his account and that he would pay for it. The guy of course nodded and Sephiroth headed off. He hoped into the Shinra vehicle and drove out of the town and back to headquarters.

When Amanda woke up the first thing she noticed was that Sephiroth was already gone. She sighed and packed up her things. She then left the Inn and went looking for a part time job. Any money gained would go towards training and weapons. She planed on seeing Sephiroth a lot sooner the he would expect it. She walked to the front of one building and looked at it, "I'll miss you Sephiroth please let us meet again."

* * *

Please R&R cause I love reading what you guys think plus its what I use to make me write more fics. Anyway hope you enjoy... I also made this to get my mide off of other things anyway got to go bye! 


End file.
